Sparklings
by AspenDragonLord
Summary: Wheeljack's blown something up and the crew of the Ark must deal with the aftermath...Twin sparklings!
1. Chapter 1

A red helm peeked into the lab, then just as quickly vanished, followed by a yellow helm.

"Seems all clear," Sideswipe muttered. "Wheeljack's just messing around with a box."

"Hopefully it doesn't explode." Sunstreaker returned. The frontiners cautiously stepped into the 'Blast Zone', as it was dubbed. No explosion. They didn't advance, but let Wheeljack turn and move away from the box before Sideswipe spoke cautiously.

"Wheeljack? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reporting for punishment detail."

"Yipe!" Wheeljack jumped, as expected. "Oh, hi! Umm, clean that table, will you, Sideswipe? Sunstreaker, you can, umm, find something to do. Please ask me if you find anything, and I mean anything, out of the ordinary. Don't push buttons. Follow me if I run. If something explodes, stay calm. Don't poke anything you don't immediately recognise. Other than that, just hand me things that I ask for."

Sideswipe turned to the table and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker heard the almost casual "oops" from Wheeljack and ran in front of him as the box exploded. Apparently, the device was inside the box. A blast of smoke and searing heat hit the frontliners, but thanks to them, Wheeljack was unaffected.

After the heat subsided and the smoke cleared somewhat, Wheeljack commed Ratchet.

:: Wheeljack to Ratchet ::

:: Ratchet here. What? ::

:: Tempermental device exploded. Twins caught in blast. Smoke not clearing. Help! ::

:: If you killed them... ::

:: I don't think I did ::

:: On my way ::

Wheeljack trembled. If the twins were dead, he would probably be joining them in the Well of All Sparks. Unless they went to the Pit. Nah.

"Primus doesn't want them and Unicron's afraid they'll take over," Wheeljack muttered, trying to calm down. He freaked when he heard a giggle.

Ratchet arrived in time to see Wheeljack freeze. The CMO bravely, but cautiously stepped into the lab. He saw twin sets of blue lights near the ground and reached for where one of the twins _should_ have been. He grabbed empty air.

Ratchet waved his hand to clear some of the smoke. The smoke cleared slowly, then faster as Wheeljack finally helped. Both froze at what they saw.

Miniature silver copies of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat on the floor, grinning up at the medic and the engineer. Sideswipe flung up his arms and cheeped, indicated he wanted to be picked up. For poor Wheeljack, that was the last straw. He glitched impressively, falling to the floor with a _thud_.

The twins wailed, frightened by the sudden and loud noise. Ratchet finally unfroze and picked up the twins, cuddling them. They settled down and cooed at him. Ratchet started walking to Optimus' office. The Prime was not going to believe what he saw.

**A/N- I like to read this kind of story, especially when it involved the twins, but there weren't many out there. So, I took it upon myself to add to the collection. Flames are used to weld the twins to the ceiling! Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was right.

Along the way, Sideswipe fell asleep. Sunstreaker was yawning when they reached Prime's office. Ratchet knocked, then entered. Prime sat up and stared at the sparklings in Ratchet's arms.

"Who's sparklings are those?" Prime asked. "When did they get here? How old are they?"

"Not so loud! They _were_ asleep! Now you've woken them up!" Ratchet snarled, trying to calm the wailing sparklings down. Prime sat quietly and waited until the pair of sparklings stopped whining.

"There was an accident in Wheeljack's lab. The twins must have shielded him, and the blast turned them into sparklings. They are probably as young as they can be. They will need caretakers, and _they_ will pick, not you. If you assign them caretakers, they may not like who you pick. Gather all the mechs in the rec room. I will feed these two and bring them there in aproximately a breem. Don't tell anyone. They might try to influence the twins. Got it?" Ratchet snarled. No way was anyone going to hurt the twins, especially as sparklings.

Optimus nodded, then used the comm to tell everyone to meet in the rec room in a breem, no exceptions.

Ratchet watched as Sideswipe yawned at him. Sideswipe as an adult was scary, but fun loving and kind, always there, it seemed, to help everyone, even Gears. Sideswipe as a sparkling was somewhat talkative, but for the most part, he was sleepy and adorable. His armor was gone, leaving him with little nubs where his horns usually were.

Sunstreaker was mean, even as a sparkling. He tried to bite Ratchet twice. The medic had experience with sparklings, so he just moved his servos out of the way.

Sideswipe clicked, reminding Ratchet about the meeting, where the sparklings would pick their caretakers. Ratchet gently picked the twins up and walked to the rec room.

Prime watched as his medic entered the rec room, the sparklings sitting in his servos. It was a bit of a shock to see two of the tallest mechs in his army half the size of a human. All the gathered mechs had varying reactions of shock. They looked at the twins carefully, wondering whose they were and where they came from. One of the little ones clicked aggressively at the gathered mechs, while the other one yawned and grinned at them, optics sparkleing.

Mirage looked haughty. "Sparklings? Now? Why haven't we been told? Who are the parents?" As Mirage raged on, Sideswipe started to crawl along Ratchet's servo. Then, in a shocking move, he slipped and fell. A fall from that height could terminate him. Prowl and half a dozen other mechs moved to catch the sparkling. Skyfire, surprisingly quick, managed to catch the silver sparkling.

Sideswipe froze, then grabbed for Ratchet after clicking and grinning at Skyfire. Ratchet chuckled at Skyfire's confused expression.

"He likes you," The CMO explained. "He's only done that to you and me so far."

The mechs approached one by one. Ratchet presented each to the sparklings. Sideswipe grinned at a few after Ratchet explained what happened. Most of the mechs were shocked, but Tracks, Gears, and Cliffjumper looked positively evil for a moment. Sunstreaker snarled at them and snapped like a pirahna when they offered their servos. Sideswipe sneezed when the trio approached him, sending the rest of the room into laughter.

"Ha!" Bumblebee crowed. "He's allergic to you!"

The rest of the assembled mechs grinned, even Prowl. Tracks, Grears, and Cliffjumper moved away, grumbling amongst themselves. They _were_ going to have their revenge on the twins, especially now that the frontliners were helpless.

Sideswipe lunged when Prowl offered his servo. The tactician caught the sparkling and noted that while Sunstreaker glared, he did not try to bite or even growl. Prowl moved to stand next to Ratchet, keeping an optic on the sparkling he was gently holding.

When the weapons specialist, Ironhide, drew near, Sunstreaker gave a gentle coo. It scared Ironhide so badly, he nearly hit his head on the ceiling. Sideswipe laughed and clicked at the sight. Ratchet even grinned. Sunstreaker just cooed at Ironhide again, then indicated he wanted to be held. Ratchet handed the pickup his charge. Ironhide groaned. At least Wheeljack was working to see if he could fix the twins.

Sideswipe grinned. The nice mech holding him was fun, but boring. He was going to see what he could do!

Do you want to join me, Sunny? No? Okay. I'm going to go by myself! Hey, Sunny! Look at what I can do! Ahh! Heehee. Look at this! A huge mech caught me. I like you! Oh, hi, Sunny! I fell, but am back! Hey, look! More new friends! Oh, no! These mechs are mean! I don't like them! They're dirty. A tickle in his olfactory sensor, then a funny noise. I like that noise! Wanna hear it again, Sunny?

They tasted bad! Don't like them!

Hey, Sunny, I like this mech! I claim him for myself!

Whatever. Hey, I like this one! "Coo." Ha! Lookie! He flew!

Awesome! Make him do it again!

Okay! "Coo." Aww, he didn't do it again! "_click!_" Pick me up! Hey, this is fun! Sides? Sides? Sides!

Ironhide grimaced at the sheer power behind Sunstreaker's shrieks. He turned around and walked towards Prowl. When the twins were close to each other, they stopped wailing. Prowl groaned.

"They have to be together!?" Ironhide bellowed. The sparklings sat, stunned. They looked scared of Ironhide. When the mechs sensed a lack of sparkling movement, they looked and saw the two scared twins. Ironhide bent down to Sideswipe and quietly apologized.

"Sorry, Sideswi- Sides. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just...annoyed. Okay?"

The sparkling chirped a couple times, then grinned. He rolled onto his back, then somehow stuck his pede into his mouth, sucking on it. Ironhide grinned at that one.

"One of those foot-in-mouth moments, huh? I think I needed one of those a minute ago," Ironhide chuckled. Sides just kept sucking on his foot.

"We must alert Prime and Ratchet to the seperation issue," Prowl stated. Ironhide nodded in agreement. The two full grown Autobots and their charges headed towards Prime's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Prime sighed. "Very well, I'll see to it that these two have a sepecial room made so that they will not have to be seperated. I presume you will need to be in the same room?"

Ironhide shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not in the same berth, but yes, in the same room."

Sideswipe cooed, happily nibling his pede. Sunstreaker looked at him, then copied his brother. lf Sides could do that, so could he!

Prowl chuckled. "They are so cute as sparklings. If not for the war, we could raise them, and let them enjoy peaceful lives. Sadly, Wheeljack must turn them back into full grown mechs. It is a severe tactical disadvantage."

Sideswipe yawned, then clicked for Energon. Sunny clicked as well. Feed us! We need food!

Ironhide held Sunny as the sparkling tried to crawl towards Primes desk, stil clicking.

"I believe they are requesting food," Prime remarked. "You are dismissed. For now, stay in the twins' room."

Prowl and Ironhide nodded then exited Prime's office to feed Sunny and Sides.

"Not so fast, Sides! You'll choke!" "Sunny! Your foot does not go in your Energon!" "Sides! Do not try to swim in Energon; Ratchet would kill me!" _Click whirr! _"No Sunny, it is not finger paint!"

Ratchet heard the commotion as he walked to the rec room to grab some Energon. If what he heard was correct, Sides was first guzzling Energon, then tried to swim in it, while Sunny had tried to stand in his Energon, then paint Prowl with it.

He entered the room to see Ironhide and Prowl looking exhausted.

"They just don't listen! You got them to eat earlier, show us how to do it!" Ironhide was definitly aggrivated at something, and Ratchet was pretty sure it started with an 'S'.


End file.
